


Hands-On

by punk_pandame



Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rinnegan, Sex Education, Sharingan, Top Sasuke Uchiha, Trans Uzumaki Naruto, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Naruto opens his elusive pussy for exploration. Sasuke is totally out of his elementIn which Naruto provides some very hands-on sex-ed.COMPLETE, One Shot, all acts are consensual
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001028
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Hands-On

**Author's Note:**

> i only tagged this as canon divergence because i'd written the entire thing before i realized that if sasuke has the rinnegan then he shouldn't have both arms and i was too lazy to rewrite the whole thing. sorry lmao.

Sasuke was exactly as good in the bedroom as one would expect: _incredibly_ good. He also had exactly as much experience with pussy as one would anticipate: _none_. 

When they had sex in the past, it was always through the back door. Naruto and Sasuke were just both more comfortable that way. But seeing as Naruto's equipment wasn't going anywhere any time soon, he figured he may as well get some use out of it. If he could trust anyone to touch him that way, it was Sasuke.

Sasuke was as down for it as Sasuke gets. He was never one to _initiate_ trying something new, but he had never said no to Naruto before. In fact, Sasuke was willing to try just about anything twice. To him this wasn't any different than trying a new position. He didn't make a big deal of it at all. That made Naruto more confident and comfortable than he could explain.

Right now, Naruto was absolutely fascinated with how perplexed Sasuke looked, actively holding back laughter. Sasuke scowled, sharingan flaring.

"It's not funny, dobe."

"It really is." He snorted dismissively and turned his attention back to the source of his current confusion.

"So, what do I... do?" Naruto propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't stop smiling.

"You genuinely have no idea how it works, do you?" The frown became even more severe, and somehow that was even funnier.

"I know the basics," he defended. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, everyone knows how PIV sex works, bastard. But you've really never touched one of these before?" 

Sasuke nodded, almost looking sheepish. Naruto shook his head a little, sitting up and spreading his legs. 

"Alright, I'll help you. Gimme your hand." He forcibly took it before Sasuke could protest. He paused. "You trimmed your nails," he noticed, running his thumb along the now-short nub of Sasuke's index finger. He blushed, purposely avoiding eye contact. 

"I didn't wanna hurt you..." Naruto couldn't help but smile. _That's so sweet..._

"Teme, don't act so shy. It's nice of you." He brought Sasuke's hand down between his legs. "This is the clit," he explained, guiding Sasuke's finger to stroke it. "Mine's a little bigger than most because of the testosterone, but it still works the same. This is the hood, and the inner part is the clit itself. Some people like this inner part to be touched directly, but for me it's too sensitive and it hurts sometimes. I don't like it. So if you're gonna use the clit, do it like this." He took Sasuke's middle finger too, putting his fingers on either side of the hood. He moved Sasuke's hand so the hood slid up and down. Little tingles of pleasure shot down Naruto's legs, making his toes curl. "This way the hood is always covering that sensitive inner part. It feels good without getting overly sensitive."

Sasuke nodded along, watching intently, the sharingan recording everything in sharp detail. Naruto reached down with his free hand to point out a few more parts.

"The big lips here are the labia majora. The smaller ones are the labia minora. They don't do much in the pleasure department, but they keep everything protected so they're important." He pointed to the two holes. "This little hole is the urethra. That's where I piss. Stick something in there and I _will_ kick you." 

"Noted." 

"This, though, is the actual opening of the pussy. That's where dicks, fingers, tongues, whatever the fuck can go." Naruto licked his lips. "So, now you're gonna find out what it's like in there."

"You don't have to-"  
"I want to," Naruto interrupted, a determined look in his eyes. "This is my body. I'm sick of hating it and trying to pretend it's not there. So I may as well use it for its intended purpose and maybe get some kind of pleasure out of it, right?" Sasuke hesitated a moment, then nodded. Naruto nodded back, going back to teaching. "Now, normally when one is turned on and ready for sex, this will self-lubricate. But considering I'm currently giving a sex-ed lesson, I'm not exactly there yet. So, water-based lube." He picked the bottle up off the nightstand. "If you ever need to pick a lube, whether it's flavored or unflavored, make sure it doesn't have sugar in it. Sugar bad for puss-puss. No sugar." Sasuke snorted, and Naruto handed over the bottle to let him examine the ingredients. Naruto had chosen a flavored one in case Sasuke wanted to do oral with it. And because it smelled good. "Go ahead and lube your first two fingers. Less than you'd use for my ass." 

Naruto watched him pour a bit of lube on and rub it around his fingers, the scent of oranges wafting up.

"Alright, good. Now find the hole."

"I'm not stupid, Naruto, I haven't forgotten where it is."  
"Well excuse me for trying to be considerate, dickwad! I thought you might be nervous."

"I'm not nervous, I just don't know what I'm doing."

He pressed his first finger to Naruto's entrance.   
"Don't be afraid," he coaxed. Sasuke glanced up a few times as he slipped his finger in. The second finger slid in just as easy as the first, making his eyebrows raise. Naruto grinned. "Pussies are fun 'cause they're really flexible. I could probably accommodate two more fingers without breaking a sweat, as long as you lubed them a little. If I relax-" He consciously relaxed the muscles and Sasuke moved his fingers around in the new space. "There's more room. But if I tense-" He intentionally clenched his muscles, clamping around Sasuke's fingers. He pulled back a little, surprised. Naruto smirked. "Yeah, that." Sasuke nodded, a little wide-eyed, and Naruto relaxed again. "Go ahead, explore a little. You'll know when you find a good spot."

Sasuke did. He began with testing how well his fingers slid in and out. Then he felt around the walls, tentatively at first, then more authoritatively as he grew more confident. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, who continually looked up to make sure he was okay. _He's getting closer to the G-spot. Just curl your fingers a little, Sasuke..._

He did curl his fingers, but in the opposite direction than Naruto anticipated. He gasped. It felt very strange, almost as if his finger was in his ass instead.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just a weird sensation there." He swallowed a little. "Try doing the same thing, but with your hand facing up instead." It took Sasuke a moment to process that request, pulling his fingers out, turning his wrist palm-up, and then reinserting. He curled his fingers again, and this time Naruto let out a little moan. "Y-yeah, feel that small bump?" Sasuke nodded, stroking it again. "Mm, yeah. That's the G-spot. S-some people don't like it being touched, but I..." He trailed off with a sharp intake of breath as Sasuke stroked it more. "F-fuck, Sasuke..."

"That feels good, Naruto?" he asked, his voice dropping nearly an octave. It sent a shiver through Naruto.

"Yes," he breathed. Sasuke smirked, leaning forward and nipping Naruto's hip. 

"Do you want me to... _explore_ more?" More shivers.

"Um, s-sure."

Naruto watched as Sasuke shifted, his head between Naruto's legs. His eyes glittered deviously. Naruto swallowed. _Fuck, he's so hot..._ He tipped his head back and sighed as Sasuke's tongue rubbed his clit. _How he managed to turn this little sex-ed lesson into something actually sexy is beyond me. He's just that amazing...  
  
_

He started to pump his fingers in and out, thrusting them against the G-spot while he licked and sucked the clit. Naruto moaned, pulling his knees up, opening himself further. His whole body was heating up already, pleasure buzzing through him. Naruto knew he looked absolutely debauched already, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. Why should he be embarrassed to show Sasuke he liked it? _In truth, I didn't think it'd feel so natural, so normal. We're falling into it as if this is how we've always had sex. It's so... nice... _  
  


Sasuke pulled his fingers out, staring for a moment at the slick on them before shrugging a little and using it as extra lube to massage his vulva. His thumb brushed the clit in a way that made him arch with a needy moan. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his way up Naruto's body, still lightly touching him between the legs.   
"Do you want my cock, Naruto?"  
" _Yes_."

He didn't even hesitate. There was not even a moment of consideration. He trusted Sasuke implicitly, so there was no need to think about it. Naruto loved the way he smiled, eyes bright, knowing exactly what that quick response meant.

Sasuke rolled a condom over himself, reaching for the lube automatically before he realized he didn't need it. He looked to Naruto for advice.   
"I'm ready," he assured. Sasuke nodded, lining himself up.   
  


He filled him so well. He always did. The way Sasuke's cock curved up just slightly made it perfect for G-spot stimulation. He reached his hand between them to rub Naruto's clit again. His breath hitched, and he gave a wanton moan that made Sasuke shiver.   
"Sasuke...!"

"Naruto..."

He began to move. His cock never stopped touching the G-spot. Naruto squirmed, locking his legs around Sasuke's hips, jerking him forward into a rough kiss. Sasuke growled into his mouth, wrapping his arms Naruto's body so he could pound into him a little deeper.   
"Ha-ah! _Sasuke_!"

"Naruto," he purred. "You feel so good..."

He dug his heels into Sasuke's lower back. He faintly realized it probably hurt, but then again, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. If anything, it spurred him. He sat back on his knees and gripped Naruto's hips, grunting as he sped up a bit. Naruto could see him now. He was rugged, all toned muscles and sleek hair and rough skin. Naruto wanted to lick every single scar on his body, but he resisted, letting Sasuke maintain control. Instead, he watched hungrily as Sasuke tossed his hair back out of his face, revealing mismatched eyes. The sharingan eye spun wildly, mesmerizing. The rinnegan stayed still, but the rings gave it a hypnotizing look all the same. Naruto loved it. He loved Sasuke's asymmetry and imperfections and the things others might call "flaws". He loved it all because it was evidence of the interesting life he'd lived. It all made him "Sasuke". 

"So fucking sexy, Sasuke..." He smirked devilishly, making a show out of swinging his hips, flexing the muscles in his arms a little as he held Naruto down. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in the pit of Naruto's stomach. _I have an extremely handsome boyfriend with a big cock and muscles and he pounds the shit outta me nearly every day. I'm the luckiest guy on earth..._

"Ngh- _ah_... Naruto...!" He shuddered at the way Sasuke moaned his name, closing his hands around fistfuls of sheets.

"Sasuke... I'm... _ha_...!"

He wasn't sure who came first. It didn't matter. All Naruto knew was the feeling of Sasuke's cock pumping inside him made his walls clench tighter, eliciting a moan from Sasuke that sent shockwaves rippling through Naruto's body. Their panting filled the space between them as Sasuke bent down, resting on hands and knees. Naruto captured his lips in a deep kiss, sharing his breath with Sasuke, guiding him ever downward. Sasuke nuzzled against his neck as he gently pulled out. It only took him a second to remove the condom and toss it aside, settling against Naruto with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around him, petting his hair.

"Love your hair," Naruto mumbled.

"Hn. Love yours," Sasuke said back, reaching up and sleepily twisting a lock around his finger. He let his arm drop back down across Naruto's chest, giving a little grumble. The "Sasuke shutdown" noise.

"We should shower."  
"Hn."

"Teme, get up!"

"Make me, usuratonkachi."

Naruto didn't, though. They just bickered a little while he continued to pet Sasuke's hair and Sasuke stroked his side, and eventually they got sleepy enough that a shower was no longer even in the equation. Naruto was happy to just bask in the afterglow with him. It hadn't been weird or uncomfortable. Sasuke had taken to it quickly, without so much as batting an eye. They _both_ had fun. That was all Naruto had cared about. _We'll definitely be doing this again. And again, and again, and again..._


End file.
